


..you know?

by rosadiaz



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Lesbian Character, figuring stuff out??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosadiaz/pseuds/rosadiaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is Rosa like…” you look around to make sure she’s not around, “you know… does she like.. you know?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	..you know?

It starts on a Friday. You’re leaving the precinct when you see a woman standing by Rosa’s motorcycle. At first you think it’s a friend, which was exciting enough, because you know roughly nothing about Rosa’s friends or family. Something compels you to find out who she is, so you spend a little extra time “looking for your keys” until Rosa walks out. When she sees the woman she actually smiles, and then she kisses the woman.

On the mouth. What?

You drop your car keys, and quickly pick them up, ears burning. You pointedly don’t look at them when you drive away.

It’s not until you get home you properly process all this. Was that like, Rosa’s girlfriend? Is she into women? You’ve never once heard her talk about women in a romantic way, and she’s never mentioned a girlfriend. Then again, she doesn’t talk too much about boyfriend either.

The rest of the weekend, you can’t get the thought of Rosa and the woman from outside the precinct out of your head. When you’re doing laundry Saturday morning, you think about how often Rosa mentions “boning”, and for the first time you consider that she probably has had sex with a woman. You almost drop a shirt you were about to fold. It’s not like you’re homophobic or anything it’s just… weird, to think about. A strange, unpleasant feeling settles in your gut. It’s not disgust, though. You try to ignore it through dinner.

 

“Is Rosa like…” you look around to make sure she’s not around, “you know… does she like.. you know?”

“What do you mean?” Terry asks.

“I mean does she… like you know, girls, or wait women. You know.” Gina sends you a weird look.

“You didn’t know?” Jake says.

Wait. “You did?”

“We all do.” Charles says, “I once tried setting her up with my female cousin, but that didn’t last. I’m starting to think a Diaz-Boyle relationship of any kind is doomed.”

Hmm. So it’s not like she keeps it a secret, you just didn’t know. Did she purposely keep it from you, specifically? Maybe you just didn’t notice till now. But how could you not? You’re very observant, you’ve been told so multiple times, actually. There’s that feeling in your gut again, and you go back to doing paperwork.

 

The next week, the Captain sends you and Rosa on a stakeout together. You're a very efficient team, setting up the van outside the perps apartment and working out a system for surveilling.

“So….” You start, breaking the silence, “are you seeing someone?”

“Why?” she huffs, still staring at the apartment.

“Uh, no reason, really. Just… interested in your life. As your friend.” She turns her head to look at you and raise an eyebrow, and you almost look away.

She sighs and pulls her hood back a little. Her curls frames her face, even though they’ve been pressed down from her hoodie. It looks nice, you think. She looks nice.

“I actually just broke up with someone.” She says. There’s a new feeling in your gut, different this time. Something like… relieved? Happy? What the hel?

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay. She was kinda annoying, anyways.”

“’She’?” you blurt out before you can think about it. Your voice is high pitched and you think Rosa assumes you’re scandalized or something, because her expression darkens.

“Yeah, she’s a she. I’m bi.” You open your mouth to say something but she cuts you off. “Is that a problem? Because I didn’t think it would be, considering the Captain.”

“Oh! No! No, no, no, no! It’s not a problem at all, I just didn’t know!”

You think you hear her snort at you, but you’re not really sure. It’s kinda hard to tell sometimes with Rosa.

 

After the stakeout, when you get home, you try to find out more about relationships between women on the internet. At first you don’t find anything useful, it’s mostly porn and mean-spirited jokes. You do find an essay on some online journal about how many women realize they’re gay or bisexual later in their lives. You go to bed and think about the feeling you got when Rosa said she was single again.

 

You’ve only had two serious relationships with men, and you ended them both. You think back, try to remember why you fell for them, if they made you feel happy, if you were in love. You come up empty-handed.

All you can recall is facts – he was cute, he listened, etc. - and some shallow school girl crush form of adoration. Were you truly attracted to them? It’s hard to tell, and the more you think about it, the less you recall any passion in those relationships.

 

“Can I ask you something personal, Raymond?” The squad is at the local bar, and only you and Raymond are sitting at this table. Jake is playing pool, Gina left to do God knows what, and Rosa is thankfully at the pool-table, far out of hearing-distance.

“That depends,” he says and takes a sip of his drink.

“When did you know you were gay?” The words rush out of you, and you quickly take a sip of beer.

His expression is unreadable, as always, but his shoulders stiffen slightly.

”Why do you ask?”

“I, uhm. I think I may be, like, you know… like…” You gesture a bit with your arms.

“You think you may be ‘like, you know, like’?”

Your cheeks are burning hot, but when you look up from the table, Raymond’s looking at you, and is it just you or does he look… caring?

“Like… gay. Maybe.”

“Oh. Well, I was not expecting that, Santiago, I must admit.” He leans over the table, and puts his hand on your shoulder. Oh my God, is this happening? Is he talking about feelings with you?

“In the end, only you can know for sure. I can’t tell you how to proceed, Santiago, but if you need any… advice, my door is open when you are less inebriated."

Oh my God. That was totally and invitation to a feelings-jam.

 

You ask Rosa out on a Wednesday. You gather up all the courage you have, and when almost everyone has left, you stand in front of her desk, and before you can back out, say “Rosa. Would you like to go out?” She looks up, surprised. You’re about to backpedal, tell her never mind, but then she smiles.

“Sure. But I’m picking the place, so I don’t have to eat any boring gourmet food.”

“Deal,” you say, and that feeling is back in your gut.

“Well, let’s get out of here. I’m done with my paperwork for today, and I’m starving.”

She takes you to a pizza joint in a neighborhood you’ve only been in on police cases. The place is a bit sleazy, but the pizza is good, and you’re just happy to be on a date with _Rosa._ You talk a bit. You talk about work, you tell her about your life, you manage to get a few facts about hers out of her, but mainly you eat in silence. It’s not awkward, it’s actually really nice, you think.

You hesitate outside the pizza place afterwards, when she’s her motorcycle ready, and you’re on your way to catch the bus. Should you kiss her? Is she gonna make the first move, or should you? You’ve never been on a date with a woman before, you have no idea how to this.

While you’re mulling over this really important question, she shakes her hair out of her leather jacket, steps closer and suddenly you’re kissing. She has her hand on your hips, pulling you closer, and you put your arms around her neck. She’s pressed against you, and you respond eagerly. She’s not as rough as you’d expected, but you can feel that she’s holding back. When you pull back and look up at her, face flushed, she’s smiling again. You’ll never get used to seeing her smile so much, she so rarely does that at work.

“See ya at work tomorrow.” She says, and then she gets on her bike and drives away.

Looking at her, it hits you – _this_ is what it feels like. This is what it’s supposed to feel like, falling for another person. Your face is warm, and your whole body is shaking from energy, and it’s like a missing piece of a puzzle, and everything makes so much more sense.

**Author's Note:**

> 1: im sure like 60% of this dialogue is fairly/kinda ooc but??? i just really wanted a short cute story where amy sees out rosa with a woman and is like Wait A Minute, and she talks to the captain abt Gay Feels and then she dates rosa??? like??? is that too much 2 ask for no its not, but no one had written it so i took matters into my own hands
> 
> 2: of course boyle has a gay cousing
> 
> 3: amy santiago more like amy santiagay haha am i right ladies
> 
> 4: the ending prose was prob a bit cliché but im not apologizing i love my gay daughter amy santiago


End file.
